subetafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Achievements
For a list of tiers see List of Achievement Tiers. For a list of prizes see List of Achievement Prizes '' Basic Achievements *'Autoprice! - Autoprice your shop.'' *'Capture a Lizard - 'Capture a comatose lizard! *'Empty Pawn Shop - 'View the regular pawn shop while it is empty! *'Enter the Giveaway - 'Enter the November 2009 Giveaway! '''Retired'' *'Forum Posts Tiered - 'Earn xxx Forum Posts! *'Good Citizen - 'Pay taxes to Sebastian Phoenix when he visits! *'Good Taxpayer Tiered - 'Pay xxx sP in total taxes to Sebastian Phoenix! *'Helper - 'Help the Subeta Team with something important! *'Keeping Cash Tiered - 'The amount of pure in your account should make up for xxx% of your total account value. *'Link Facebook Account - 'Link your facebook account to your Subeta account! 'Retired'' *'''Longtime Member Tiered - ''Be a Subeta User for at least xxx years!'' *'Make a Friend - 'Make a Friend! *'Making a Living Tiered- 'Have a shop that has made a total of more than xxx sP! *'Polar Ice Field Navigator - 'Navigate through the Polar Ice Fields! *'Richest User - 'Be the richest user on the site. *'Sebastian Phoenix Visit Tiered - 'Have xxx taxed from you at once from Sebastian Phoenix. 'Retired'' *'''Shop Till Saver Tiered - ''Have xxx sP in your shop till, at one time!'' *'Subeta Benefactor - 'Purchase something from the Cash Shop! *'Super User! - 'Be online when there are 2,000 or more users! *'Taking from the Lizards - 'Take an item from the Lizards! *'Taxpayer - 'Have all of the achievements related to being taxed! (Good Taxpayer, Sebastian Phoenix Visit) 'Retired'' *'''Title Collector - ''Collect 5 titles!'' *'Vending Maniac! Tiered - 'Vend xxx items from the Vending Machines! Social Achievements *'Attend a Subeta Meetup - 'Attend an official Subeta meetup in 2011 and beyond! *'Bring a Friend Tiered - 'Earn xxx Referrals! *'Change your Headshot - 'Change your Human Avatar Headshot *'Get a Comment - 'Get a comment from a friend. *'Giving Friends - 'Receive 1 item from a friend. *'Have a Friends! Tiered - 'Have xxx Friends! *'Leave a Comment Tiered - 'Leave xxx comments for a friend. *'Linkback Buttons! Tiered - 'Use one of the buttons from the Linkback page and put it on an offsite page and get xxx views! 'Retired'' *'''Raffle Winner! - ''Find a Raffle Ticket on the forums!'' Item Achievements *'5th Anniversary Goody Bag Tiered - 'Open xxx 5th Anniversary Goody bags. *'6th Anniversary Grab Bag Tiered - 'Open xxx grab bags! *'Alphabet Collector - 'Have the entire alphabet in your sticker collection! *'Angelic Chibi Rainbow Sticker - 'Have an Angelic Chibi Rainbow Sticker in your Sticker Album. *'Autumn Dragon Helper Tiered - 'Help xxx Autumn Dragons. *'Autumn Dragon Owner - 'Have an Autumn Dragon follow you home from the farmers market! *'Beat the Hustler' - Find a Dark Staff of Chaos in one of the hustlers boxes! *'Beat the Hustler' - Find a Light Sword of Justice in one of the hustlers boxes! *'Beat the Hustler' - Find a Amulet of Neutrality in one of the hustlers boxes! *'Big Purchase Tiered -' Spend xxx sP or more in one purchase at the Millionaire Center! *'Big Spender' Tiered - Spend a total of xxx in the Millionaire Center! *'Blackheart Stalker Tiered - 'Purchase xxx item from the Blackheart Hollow. *'C-C-C-Combo Breaker! Tiered - 'Create xxx combinations at the Asmodeus Genetech Lab. *'Cash Shop Hustler - 'Purchase an item from the Hustler in the cash shop! *'Celebrate eight years! - 'Open an Eighth Anniversary goody bag! '' *'Create a Billboard - Create a billboard, purchased from the Cash Shop!'' *'Crystal Collector Tiered - 'Have xxx Humming Power Crystals in the fragmentizer! *'Crystal Spender' - Buy something from the fragmentizer shop! *'Destroyer of the Worlds' - Have the following items in your inventory at one time: Shinwas Sacred Bow, Malerias Staff of Destruction, Oracles Staff of Enlightenment, Wand of the Phoenix and Blackmoons Staff. *'Dr. Frankenstein - 'Complete the two achievements listed below: Frankenpie Chef, Frankencluck Doctor. *'Edward! - 'Purchase an Edward from the Crystal Shop! *'Enter Potion Lottery - 'Enter yourself in the potion lottery with a mega ticket. *'Entered in Potion Lottery - 'Be entered in the potion lottery by a friend with a mega ticket. *'Expensive Pawn - 'Sell an item to the Pawn Shop and get more than 5,000sP! *'Flame of Red Rreign - 'Collect all the pieces of the Flame of Red Rreign collection! *'Frankencluck Doctor - 'Piece together a Frankencluck! *'Frankenpie Chef - 'Create a Frankenpie! *'Free Food' - Collect free food from Charity. *'Free Gift - 'Collect a free gift! *'Full of Malice - 'Attach a Malice to one of your pets. *'Full of Pride - 'Stick a Lovey Pride Sticker to a friend! *'Gem Digger Tiered - 'Dig xxx gems from the Coda Caves. *'Glade Potion Brewer - 'Create a glade potion at Peka Glade! *'High Rarity Grabber! - 'Buy a rarity 99 item from a normal shop! *'Hoarder! Tiered - 'Hoard xxx different items in a gallery! *'How Mysterious! - 'Open a Mysterious Costume Trunk. *'Item Hoarder - 'Have 100 items in your inventory at one time! *'Its just a little bit of sP...' - Delete an Ether. *'Legendary Merger' Tiered - Make xxx successful legendary combination! *'Mage Helper - 'Give the mage a Mage Amulet! *'Mage Tome Recipient - 'Get a Tome from the Mage! *'Mass Recycler Tiered - 'Have xxx Recycle Points, and visit the Recycle Beast Shop! *'Mystery Box Tiered - 'Pull xxx items out of the Mystery Box. *'Oofa Fruit Finder - 'Find a bug in an Oofa Fruit while feeding it to your pet. *'Pawn Shop Purchase - 'Purchase an item from the Pawn Shop *'Pawn Shop Vendor - 'Sell an item to the pawn shop! *'Power of Maleria - 'Equip the Dark Goddess Rod to your pet! *'Raffle Ticket Tiered - 'Use xxx raffle tickets! *'Recycle an Item - 'Give an item to the Recycle Beast! *'Restocker Tiered - 'Restock xxx items from the Main Shops. *'Royalty - 'Attach a Crown of the Royals to one of your pets. *'Scroll Maker Tiered - 'Create xxx Scrolls at the Secluded Shrine *'Subeautique Shopper - 'Purchase 5 items from the Subeautique. *'Super Shop! Tiered - 'Have xxx items in your shop at once! *'Token Shop Purchase - 'Purchase an item from the Token Shop! *'Token Shop Regular Tiered - 'Purchase xxx items from the Token Shop! *'Treasure Seeker - 'Complete a regular treasure map! *'True Smelter Tiered - 'Visit the Smelter at the Recycle Beast, and use it xxx times! *'Universal Trainer - 'Use the Universal Remote to train one of your pets! *'Valuable Pawn - 'Pawn a r99 item! *'Yum... not! Tiered - 'Feed xxx Black Candy Bars to your pet! Pet Achievements *'Book Worm Tiered - 'Have a pet who has read xxx different books. *'Fancy Food' - Feed your pet a r99 food item! *'Get a Job - 'Earn a job at the Job Center. *'Gourmand Tiered - 'Feed xxx different foods to a pet! *'High Level Tiered - 'Have a pet with at least level xxx. *'Lots of Health Tiered - 'Have a pet with at least xxx health. *'Massive Family!' - Have 20 pets! *'Only room for one - 'Have only one pet in your account. *'Pet Spotlight - 'Have one of your pets win the pet spotlight! *'Promotion Tiered - 'Get xxx promotions in the Job Center *'Pumping Iron - 'Enroll your pet in a gym lesson! *'Rare Toy - 'Play with a r99 toy with your pet. '' *'SAI Worker - Have your pet get a job at the Subeta Agency of Investigation! *'''Speedy Tiered - ''Have a pet with xxx speed rating.'' *'Strong Defender Tiered - 'Have a pet with at least xxx defense! *'Strong Pet Tiered' - Have a pet with at least xxx strength! *'Super Pet - 'Have the following pet-related achievements: Strong Pet, Strong Defender, Speedy, Lots of Health, High Level. *'Treasure Collector Tiered - 'Have a pet with xxx items in its treasure! *'Use a Potion - 'Use a potion on one of your pets! *'Use an Elixir' - Use an elixir on one of your pets! Battle Achievements *'Combat Marcel Martenez - 'Help in the fight against Marcel Martenez! *'Conquerer of the Forjlings - 'Defeat the Forj Matriarch on Impossible 1 time. *'Crumbled, Like A Cookie - 'Land the killing blow against the Saheric Temple Guardian! *'Defeat Ice King - 'Defeat Ice King in the Battle Coliseum. *'Defeat Manticat - 'Defeat Manticat in the Battle Coliseum. '' *'Defeat Marcel Martenez - Finish the fight against Marcel Martenez! *'''Defender of Good - ''Defeat Maleria the Dark Goddess in battle!'' *'Dont hit yourself! - 'Defeat Replika in battle. *'Effigy Unleashed - 'Defeat Cursed Effigy, the Tormented in battle! *'Enraged and Erupting! - 'Defeat the Forj Matriarch on Hard 70 times! *'Gelatin Defender Tiered - 'Defeat xxx Mini Gelatins in battle! *'Gelatin Hero - 'Slay the Hydragellos! *'Gelatin Marauder Tiered - 'Defeat xxx Gelatin Gliders in battle! *'Gelatin Warlord Tiered - 'Defeat xxx Gelatin Golems in battle! *'Grumpus McGee Tiered - 'Defeat the Saherimos Catoblepas xxx times! *'Hydragellos Slayer - 'Attach a Hydragellos Maniacal Core to your pet. *'I Have A Bone To Pick With You Tiered - 'Defeat the Skeletal Warrior xxx times! *'Life Is A Satyr Tiered - 'Defeat the Satyr of the Wilds xxx times! *'Mama Mush Slayer - 'Defeat Mama Mush in battle! *'Mmmm Gorgonzola Tiered - 'Defeat the Lady of the Waters xxx times! *'Pylot Chaser Tiered - 'Try to chase off Pylot xxx times. *'Random Challenge - 'Be challenged by a Battle Coliseum opponent in a random event. *'Rotten to the Manticore - 'Defeat the Saherimos Manticore 5 times! *'Saheric Skirmisher - 'Defend Saherimos by having the done the following : Grumpus McGee, I Have A Bone To Pick With You, Life Is A Satyr, Mmmm Gorgonzola, Rotten to the Manticore, Scorpion Stomper, Snakes on a Plain, Waiter, theres a scarab in my soup!, West Winds Whispere. *'Scorpion Stomper Tiered - 'Defeat the Saherimos Scorpion xxx times! *'Snakes on a Plain - 'Defeat Vehnam 5 times! *'The Rekindler - 'Defeat Forj Matriarch on Easy 70 times! *'Turtle Soup!' - Defeat Gelashell 10 times! *'Waiter, theres a scarab in my soup! Tiered - 'Defeat the Scarab Swarm xxx times! *'West Winds Whisperer - 'Defeat the Lady of the West Wind 5 times! *'Where's my money?! - 'Defeat Saggitarius in battle. *'Willowisp Champion - 'Defeat 1 Willowisp. *'Wizard Whacker Tiered - 'Defeat the Gelatin Wizard in battle! *'Your Very Own Pal! - 'Defeat Rictus in battle 20 times! Wardrobe Achievements Subeautique Achievements Layer Achievements Game Achievements Quest Achievements- Collections Achievements- Game Achievements- (Sea-Shell Spotter) Shell-Shocked(1)- Correctly identify 5 seashells in a row in Delphi Beach. Shell-Shocked(2)- Correctly identify 10 seashells in a row in Delphi Beach Shell-Shocked(3)- Correctly identify 25 seashells in a row in Delphi Beach Seasonal Achievements The Great Pandemic Achievements Morostide Achievements Fireside Achievements Luminaire Achievements Atebus Revolution Masquerade Achievements Vesnali Achievements Omen Island Festival Achievements Legacy Achievements *'Cash Shop! - 'Donation Presents, and Mysterious Costume Trunks, and Gold Accounts! Oh, my! *'Experiment #008 - 'Hmmmm, interesting! *'Experiment #164 - 'Open wide and say, "AAAAAH!" *'Generous! - 'I am a kind person. *'Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia - 'I am a forum-posting beast! *'Richer Than You! - 'Har har! I have more sPs than you do. *'Splat! - 'Ewwww, what is this white stuff on my face? :( *'Stick Me, Baby! - 'Someone likes me! ;) *'Subeta Evolution - 'This goes to show how far Subeta has come. ;) Thanks, everyone, for making it so amazing! * Site Event Achievements Masquerade Murder Mystery Achievements Steele Excavation Achievements *'A Maze-ure of Excellence - 'Be among the first 100 to make it through the labyrinth in the Saheric temple plot. *'An Eye For Beauty - 'Solve the mystic square puzzle in the Saheric temple plot. *'Arms Race - 'Be among the first 100 to solve the statue puzzle in the Saheric temple plot. *'Cha Cha Real Smooth - 'Be among the first 100 to solve the mystic square puzzle in the Saheric temple plot. *'Did You Use a Decoder Ring? - 'Be among the first 100 to solve the Saheric cipher in the Saheric temple plot. *'Divine Intervention - 'Be among the first 100 to solve the Divine Disks chamber in the Saheric temple plot. *'Don't Drink the Water - 'Be among the first 100 to solve the weighted pitcher chamber in the Saheric temple plot. *'Filling in the Blanks - 'Put the mural together in the Saheric temple plot. *'Five Heads Are Better Than None - 'Solve the Aeanoid of Ignorance chamber in the Saheric temple plot. *'Game, Set, Match - 'Be among the first 100 to solve the stone figures puzzle in the Saheric temple plot. *'Get That Time Machine Ready, Blake - 'Solve the sliding stone chamber puzzle in the Saheric temple plot. *'Go Figure - 'Solve the stone figures puzzle in the Saheric temple plot. *'Great Sense of Direction - 'Make it through the labyrinth in the Saheric temple plot. *'I Didn't Know You Spoke Saheric! - 'Solve the Saheric cipher in the Saheric temple plot. *'I Have a Bad Feeling About This... - 'Solve the stone guardian chamber in the Saheric temple plot. *'I Think I Left a Mark? - 'Deal any amount of damage against the Saheric Temple Guardian. *'Papa Was a Sliding Stone - 'Be among the first 100 to solve the sliding stone puzzle in the Saheric temple plot. *'Probably Could Have Just Poured The Water Out - 'Solve the weighted pitcher chamber in the Saheric temple plot. *'Quit While You're Ahead - 'Be among the first 100 to solve the Aeanoid of Ignorance chamber in the Saheric temple plot. *'Sunny Disposition - 'Solve the sundial puzzle in the Saheric temple plot. *'To Err is Human - 'Solve the Divine Disks chamber in the Saheric temple plot. *'Up in Arms - 'Solve the statue puzzle in the Saheric temple plot. *'You Have Chosen...Wisely - 'Be among the first 150 to solve the stone guardian chamber in the Saheric temple plot. Councilors Cruise *'Ancient Wisdom - 'Get 100% of your first quiz attempt in the Sacred Lands. *'Beach Bum - 'Complete the tour of Delphi. *'Braaains - 'Get 100% of your first quiz attempt in Shadowglen. *'The Consumerist - 'Complete the tour of Centropolis within 72 hours of its release. *'Do the Creep - 'Complete the tour of Shadowglen. *'First Mate '- Complete the cruise by obtaining all eight stamps. *'Frostbitten - 'Complete the tour of the Arctic Frost. *'Heart of Darkness - 'Complete the tour of the Darkside within 72 hours of its release. *'Heat-Stroke - 'Complete the tour of the Sacred Lands. *'Life's a Beach - 'Complete the tour of Delphi within 72 hours of its release. *'The Long Night - 'Complete the tour of the Darkside. *'Mad Scientist - 'Get 100% on your first quiz attempt in Darkside. *'Mean Streets '- Complete the tour of Centropolis. *'Mountains Majesty - 'Complete the tour of Veta within 72 hours of its release. *'National Treasure - 'Complete the tour of Riverside within 72 hours of its release. *'Parks and Recreation - 'Complete the tour of Veta. *'Resourceful - 'Get 100% on your first quiz attempt in Riverside. *'Shadow Puppets - 'Complete the tour of Shadowglen within 72 hours of its release. *'Shifting Sands - 'Complete the tour of the Sacred Lands within 72 hours of its release. *'Special Snowflake - 'Get 100% on your first quiz attempt in Arctic Frost. *'Take a Hike - 'Complete the tour of Riverside. '''Retired'' *'Well-Schooled Fish - 'Get 100% on your first quiz attempt in Delphi. 'Retired'' *'''Winter is Coming - ''Complete the tour of the Arctic Frost within 72 hours of its release. Retired'' *'Wise Guy - 'Get 100% on your first quiz attempt in Centropolis. 'Retired'' *'''Wunderkind - ''Get 100% on your first quiz attempt in Veta. Retired'' Category:Terminology